The One Time I Get Mad
by Dame LeeLee
Summary: Sooo I hate my dad, I called my 360 a piece of junk thus Harbinger decides to take over and pull me into the Mass Effect Universe. Oh look Commander Shepard! Is this even possible? Someone get me the hell outta here! F!OCxGarrus and F!ShepxThane. No Mary Sue hope you like it! *Not a Self Insert*
1. Are you so serious right now?

O.K. so this is my first Mass Effect story ^_^

There will be an OC made especially for our beloved Garrus Vakarian

I'll try real hard to keep her from being Mary Sue. Like always this OC will be an extension of me or the side that is locked away. I feel that no matter how you try to keep an OC exclusively OC not outside input, the OC always has a piece of you. But as promised Mary Sue will be nonexistent if you see a sign in my writings PM me or put it in hopefully a review.

I am a college student so review will be once a week for now, but it does depend on the amount of reviews I get. I will not publish something and no one leaves a comment hell I'll even take flames (don't be complete asses about it though we are intelligent people after all).

Anyways… this story from my subconscious will start in ME2 and carry on to ME3. I love ShepVakarian but I want to write about Garrus with someone else from our world I think it's so cool to put someone in a world that is not supposed to be real, so it will be F!OCxGarrus and F!ShepxThane. Honestly I'm so boyish it's not even funny, you should hear my mom nagging me about my clothes " you're a girl stop buying all this black, wear a skirt, how are boys going ask you out?" oh dear mother hahaha…nevertheless do I feel that Shepard and Vakarian have that one of a kind love? HELL YES, but I do like a little Thane lovin' on the side, Thane's romance was heart wrenching, you best believe I killed Kai Lang for killing Thane…. that Son of A Bitch.

This story will be rated M so you know if you're under 18 or whatever… you know the drill: ignore the rating like you already do hahaha. But seriously this will contain violence, coarse language, and whatever my mind comes up with so you were warned!

Well enough rambling I do hope you enjoy it if you don't let me know PM me I'm always on FFN. Buuut I would really enjoy a comment in the review section and maybe a fav or follower or two…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mass Effect franchise! All copyrights to Bioware©. I only own the OC who comes from my imagination.

Enjoy and don't forget R&R please!

* * *

Chapter 1: Are you so serious right now? Xbox how could you!?

"Vena, girl it's getting late, turn the damn game off," Valeria most commonly known as Lia said as she put on her white peacoat. Currently wearing a black cocktail dress with Alfani shoes. Makeup done to perfection in hopes to enhance her beauty. Her eyebrows posed in a fierce arch as she crossed her arms impatiently, hip cocked to the side.

"Seriously… your gonna blow off our girls night for this weird ass sci-fi game?"

Venatrix didn't look away from the 70'' LG HDTV. Band new and still shiny how could she not test it out. And what better way to test it out then by playing Mass Effect 2. Vena was unhappy with the third game, the ending had undoubtedly pissed her off, so screw that eighty dollar collector's edition!

Even though it came in that shiny box, and N7 patch, and book….

"Yes I am because 1. I don't like the club 2. It's cold as hell outside and 3. I'm pissed off. Mother fucker! Shoot freakin' straight Shepard! Freakin' bullet sponge," she cursed as her black painted thumbs maneuvered to get her character out of the line of fire. This would be the third time she had played and beat the game. On all levels except insanity.

Not trying to destroy the brand new shiny LG 70'' HDTV people…

Lia gave a growl of frustration, arms raised in aggravation.

"Why are you so obsessed with this game? They ain't real so? Always romancing those lizard boys n' shit. The hell this game called: Mac Fic, Mash Effect, or some shit?"

Suddenly the sound of bombarding bullets and ominous music ceased.

Now normally Vena is calm and collected, she carried an air of regality and had immaculate posture thanks to her very strict childhood. Her father was a big shot lawyer, makes millions. Her mother used to work for the DEA but retired to marry the pompous ass. Being the eldest of three she was set to be the heir and prime example. The heir to an empire that Venatrix wanted nothing to do with. At one point in her life she was an artist, Vena would sit in the spare room of their ridiculously extravagant house just outside New York City. She'd sit there for hours just sketching away. Countless of black and white sketches would cover the floor. It made her happy, a little piece of happiness all for herself. Until her father discovered her and burned the beautiful pieces in the fireplace making her watch as they burned one by one to ash. A lawyer he said…. A lawyer she would be. There would be no art, no music in his house. No dogs of the people. There was no pleasing him….ever

So she rebelled, drew in secret, hid her music from him. Eventually she bought a loft in NYC, went to a top university studied criminal justice and homeland security. Determined to make her father crumble she studied hard doing what _she_ wanted to do, graduating on the Dean's List, and finally filed for a job with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. The F.B.I. the exact opposite of what her father wanted. A dog of the government and she would enjoy it. His face when the letter came in hahaha priceless…

Back to the matter at hand..

As said before nothing normally pisses Vena off. In this case though there are a few things-

Numero uno: Never insult Mass Effect

**Check**.

"Game don't even have good lookin' men,"

Numero dos: Never ever insut the very good looking romanceable and nonromancable men of Mass Effect

**Check**.

"Unrealistic dumbass sci-fi shit. Hell- only people living in they momma's house, holed up in they basement would play this crap! Pshh the game ain't even shi-"

Numero tres: Calling Mass Effect shit will not be tolerated.

**Check**.

DingDingDing congratulations you wi-

**BANG**

Lia jumped at the sound. Even after all this time of being friends she's dense. Lia still doesn't know when to stop talking~

Now standing, 360 controller on the floor, Venatrix raises her arm slowly, her bangs falling over her eyes.

"Please leave" she stated in a monotone voice.

Lia curled her lip in disgust. Her eyebrows furrowed with the arch ever present, her hazel eyes now slits.

"Are you seriously kicking me out over a game? Come on Ve-"

"Leave now Valeria. I won't ask you again." Vena stated firmly as she swung her elevated arm in the direction to where the door was located.

Lia stood there for a moment, trying to comprehend that her very good friend was kicking her out of the loft.

She stared at Vena's back until it sunk in that Vena was not going to face her. With a scoff, Lia stomped to the door. Looking at Venatrix one last time. Her mouth opening and closing trying to figure out if she should say anything. With one last look her face contorted in anger, she slammed the door.

After hearing the door slam, Vena relaxed, releasing the breath she had been holding. Maybe a bit much…

Nahh happiness comes first…..

Shaking her head as she thought.

'I have every right to have a little relaxation. Besides my injuries are still recovering.'

Not even a full week ago, Vena had won the championship for MMA. Her opponent was a very talented Jiu-Jitsu artist from Brazil. Very strong legs and knew how to crack a rib or two with them.

Ah, an invigorating fight. The adrenaline…..

The downside to all of this is that no one would leave her alone. Picture this: a federal agent becoming a MMA champion. Who the hell makes time for that? Well apparently Vena. For days her co-workers have been praising her, saying that she did them proud. Reporters have been hounding her along with the tabloids coming up with all kinds of stories. The nerve they had to claim she used steroids. The absolute nerve of some people!

With a sigh of frustration she sat back down on the sofa. No time for distractions, she needed to relax and unwind.

Heh what she wouldn't do to 'blow off steam' and then some.

That would be sooo nice…

Shaking her head she chuckled at herself. "I've got about the same chances to blow off steam as man does of leavin' the solar system, which is none… and I'm talking to myself again. The first sign of madness right? Right. The game is afoot!"

Her fingures came to rest in their original positions. Her body relaxed and she inched her thumb toward the start button.

Click…

Click…

Click…click…

Clickclickclickcliclclickclick…..

"What the hell?"

The screen stated to fade in and out, the power button on the 360 began to glow red. An angry red. Devil red.

"No no no no no! Red fucking ring of DEATH? Fuuuuck!"

Once again the poor glossy black 360 controller found itself again on the hard floor due to unceremonious rage.

"And once again life has been proven to be an absolute bitch. Can't even play a game without some crap popping up. Damn Xbox, I oughta throw you out….the…..win….dow…

…

…..

As if responding to her hostile words, the 360 began to smoke and the T.V. screen started to glow. It became a blinding swirling mass of orange and red.

"**Assuming Direct Control**"

No no no, it couldn't possibly!

Venatrix stood there wide eyed. This moment was crazy! There was no way this was happening! Mm-Mm nope no way no how! It couldn't possibly be a-

"Nooo no no no. Impossible, Illogical, and not real. I'm hallucinating. Too much fanfiction Vena, you got to get a life- shit is it getting brighter!?

And it was, by the second it was. The mass of orange and red became extraordinarily blinding. It changed its color now to a massive vortex of white. Too bright….it's starting to burn!

She moved to back away, but it was too late. The light had just about covered the entire room, and now it engulfed her too. Causing waves of pain to overtake her body with every breath she took.

She let out a sharp cry, her eyes tearing because of the pain and intensity.

Then weightlessness…

And rushing feelings….

'Am I falling?'

It felt like forever. She knew that somehow she was falling. No sound rushed passed her ears or was the pain so great she didn't even notice?

All she knew is that she couldn't see and that her stomach was about to burst out through her mouth.

**SLAM**

Finally it was over, but now everything hurt like a mother fucker…..

Whatever she landed on was hard, cold yet smooth.

A sob escaped her lips as she tried to move. Her arms moved forward in an attempt to crawl, but after experiencing shocking pain she stopped.

'So much pain….it hurts so bad….' she thought. Why bother to voice her pain it would only make it worse, if she could even feel her lips.

'Is that….blood coming outta me?' It surely felt like something was expelling from her body. She could smell it, that coppery scent….._her blood!_

She gained some feeling back but that just mad the pain more extraordinary. She opened her mouth and gave a harsh cough, blood painting her lips.

"S-s-s-so….this i-is….how I….g-g-g-get to g-g-g-g-go…..thi-s-s-s-s…..s-s-s-sucks…" Weezing now it hurt to even breathe.

'God I never imagined this is how I'd go out. Figured I get shot in a cartel bust…so much for glory'

Accepting the fact that she was doomed, she tried very hard to relax her mind and ignore the pain; a less painful demise.

But not a moment later the sound of footsteps resonated around her. Then they became faster and louder and soon stopped right in front of her stagnant body.

"Goddess what happened to you?"

The voice, light and airy, it was gentle. So soothing…

Venatrix opened her eyes just a crack; just to see anything one last time.

'Blue….hands?'

Blue hands…

Blue…hands…..

Blu-

Then darkness…..

* * *

Soooooo what did you think. Like, don't like it? Love it, hate it? Let me know with a nice review. Thaxs guys hoped you enjoyed it! ^_^


	2. Misson FUBAR

First off wow! I really didn't think I'd get that many visitors, followers, and favorites.

So first of I would like to thank Ehanu Rehu and XRaiderV1 for both a favorite and follow. And thank you soooo much for the review. And to clarify thanks to Ehanu Rehu: _**This is NOT a self-insert!**_ Vena will just have some of my personality traits. I don't do self inserts, I read them, but never write them.

Thank you: Deception is Decepticon, Grievousorvenom, Lady Kat Stark, ShepardisaBOSS, Sovereign X22, and unbroken wing for the follows. Thank you Thank You Thank You!

And thank you visitors, I hope you continue to read my fic!

O.k. I think that's all I had to say, hope I mentioned everyone! Don't forget to read and review please! Let me know if you want me to add stuff or change things I am completely open to suggestions.

* * *

Chapter 2: Escape = FUBAR

Beep….Beep….Beep

'The hell?'

Beep….Beep…Beep

'Is that a heart monitor?'

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep

'I'm in a hospital?'

Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep

'I'm still _Alive, God I'm still ALIVE_!?'

BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep

"Doctor I think she's going into shock!?"

'That voice again, I recognize that voice.'

"Bring me a sedative, if she wakes up now she will go kill herself."

"Right away sir!"

'Sedative…A sedative! I don't want a sedative!'

Beep…Beep…Beep….

"She's stable again, administer another dose in three hours. She is very resistant to the sedative."

"Yes, Dr. Edin!"

'Dumb doctors…..and…..and their….very….nice….druuuuugssss'

* * *

The smell of a hospital wafted through her nose. That poignant funny smell mixed with alcohol ad sanitizer.

"Ughh, my head." Vena said as she attempted to sit up in the hospital bed.

She opened her eyes only to forcefully close them. The room she was in had no color; shiny mettalic walls with an equally bright light in the room.

She hissed as she used her arm to shield her eyes from the intensity.

"Of course even in the impossible hospitals are universal." She said harshly as she rapidly blinked to help her eyes adjust her eyesight.

Finally, after a minute she was able to properly see. Everything was so futuristic. Data floating across screens, they even had a hologram of her heart! Freaky but sooo cool!

Then she noticed that the hospital was very familiar. A view of the Citadel! She had seen this place before. Where had she seen this place before…

"No way. This is Huerta Memorial Hospital! Oh this is crazy. I' . .Hospital." Her mouth hung open slightly as she watched the doctors and such run around doing their jobs.

'I hope someone comes to release me. I don't have anything to even say I come from Earth. Wait a minute!'

She looked down at herself and took in her appearance. A frown began to form on her face. She was wearing underwear designated for patients; short-sleeve crop top and shorts. That means they have her clothes.

They have my clothes…

They _have_ my clothes.

They..._Have_. .

"Oh Shit!" she exclaimed. Vena rapidly looked around the room for a closet or something. They had to have put her clothes somewhere.

There!

A small table that had three drawers. She got up, wincing in pain as she removed the IV and heart monitor. She gave a grunt, willing herself to get to her clothes.

She managed to stand up only to crumble to the ground like a baby fawn. She grabbed the edge of the hospital bed and pulled herself to an upright position. Then, she carefully began to walk toward the table. Her adrenaline pumping in anxiety. She had only a few moments before they knew her heart monitor had stopped.

Reaching the table she rapidly opened the drawers. Her face beamed with happiness! Her shirt was gone, but her leather jacket, jeans and DC shoes where still there.

She put her clothes on as quickly as possible, glancing at the window to check for any nurses.

The coast was clear

She walked toward the door, hand outstretched, itching to press that green button.

_Swosh_

She peered her head out checking to see if anyone was paying attention to her. No one was looking in her direction, she could get out of here without C-Sec getting involved.

Popping the collar of her jacket up, she hunched her body so that way the collar covered the side of her face. Think inconspicuous.

She tried to control the limp she had as she made her way to the decontamination room. The farther she walked the more crowded it got. She had to twist her body in uncomfortable ways to get through.

'Almost there!' she thought as she forced herself to move faster. Then the unplanned happened, she got caught.

* * *

Busted….FUBAR

Oh cruel fate why do you do this to me?

"Where do you think you're going?"

The voice was light, masculine, and it echoed.

A Male Drell.

She looked at the hand holding her wrist. It was scaled and firm, it was calloused from what she guessed to be hard work. But this hand was very distinctive, it had one very special feature about it.

"Rainbow scales?" she whispered to herself in awe.

It was Feron and that means Liara must be nearby!

Venatrix looked into Feron's eyes and was transfixed for a minute. She was never able to tell what color his eyes where. But from up close they look like a pale yellow. Very pretty eyes.

Realizing that Feron had no intention of letting her go she knew what she had to do.

"Look. I know how this seems, but you have to take me to Liara, that's the only way I can explain. You have to believe me!" she stated

He looked at her strangely for a moment. Then his grip tightened around her wrist, preventing any chance of escape.

"How do you know Liara? Who are you?" he said as his eye ridges furrowed in hostility

"I'm not a threat, but if I tell you the truth, you won't believe me." She stated as calmly as possible, trying to avoid any of the nurse's attention.

Feron still looked harshly at her

She gave a noise of frustration. Then it hit her, she knew things that no one else knew. She could interfere with the master plan for once.

Looking into his eyes she said, "I know you are helping Liara T'Soni find Commander Shepard's body."

Feron's eye ridges shot up. No one, unless they worked for the Shadow Broker knew about that!

"I don't work for the Shadow Broker, look I was dragged outta my house by the Collector's and now I'm here. Please, take me to Liara." She pleaded

He looked her over, trying to find any deceit. He found none.

"Fine," he said as he loosened his grip a bit.

Vena relaxed her body and released the breath she had been holding in anxiety.

"But I'm keeping an eye on you. One slip up and you're **finished**. Got me?" he stated.

She nodded her head twice as she reclaimed her wrist.

Feron inclined his head toward another hospital room, he began to walk and so she followed.

* * *

I had fun writing this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it! If there were any grammatical errors, sorry about that just took my Criminology final today so my brain is fried lol. Remember to please leave a review and if anyone would like to help this poor freshy college student Beta it would be appreciated. Thanks (^_^)!


	3. Don't Really Wanna Embrace Eternity But

A/N: Wow loving how I have so many views and visiters, I'm Lovin it hahaha.

Disclaimer: Don't own Mass Effect it belongs to Bioware

* * *

Chaper 3: I really don't want to embrace eternity but I have to!

As they walked toward the room where Liara was, Venatrix took her time to study Feron. I mean come on, you land in a fictional world and get to meet one of the coolest characters, how can you not look? Well, discreetly of course…or as discreetly as one can in this situation.

She noticed that his body was never relaxed as he walked. He was tense as if he was forever on guard. His shoulders were posed at an angle and his head would tilt slightly from one side to the other every so often, listening for danger.

On toward his more physical traits. He of course being a Drell, had what looked like smooth scales. And after really looking at him, he did look like a walking rainbow.

A walking _rainbow_

Hehehehe rainboooow

Venatrix had to bit her lip as a snort forcefully escaped her body.

Pfft…rainbow scales…hehehehe

The more she thought about it the harder it was for her to contain her laughter. Her cheeks were raised high on her face and her lips were contorted in some twisted half smile. She tried really really hard to hold it in, but when you gotta laugh, you gotta laugh.

"HAHAHA, OH GOD! **RAINBOW** " Her loud boisterous laughter echoed off the walls. Her stomach began to hurt from the force of her laughter and her eyes began to tear up.

When she opened her eyes, her laughter came to a stuttering halt due to the intensity of Feron's glare.

"…AHHAH….Hahaha…Ahehe…uhhhhh….hehehe?"

Quickly she put her body back in its' upright position. A quirky smile rested on her face as her left arm held her right bicep in embarrassment.

"Uh, just needed to get that outta my system, won't do it again. Promise." She stated as Feron continued to figuratively shoot lasers at her with his eyes.

Then he began walking again at a much faster pace, clearly through with her abnormalities.

'He probably wants to kill me now. Damnit! I have more self-control than this, have to get my act together or I really will die!'

Venatrix quickly followed after him, after counting four doors, they finally reached the room.

Feron activated the door, he turned to her and said, "Get inside".

* * *

Venatrix began to come to an understanding that all of Huerta Memorial's hospital rooms were the same; same walls, same tables, same everything. How boring, no wonder why everyone hates hospitals. They'll make you go insane with the replication of everything. Now she knows why the Psych Ward is never far away.

Her eyes finally landed on the reason why she was here, Liara T'Soni. She had a bandage across her cheek, around her right forearm, and her midsection. Clearly, if memory serves correct. She and Feron had just returned from Alchera.

Liara's gaze landed on Vena and then switched to Feron's. "Feron, who is this? What's going on? Have we been followed?" Her biotics flaring just a bit in anticipation.

Feron replied, "I don't know who she is, she says she can explain herself, but I think she one of the Shadow Broker's." This in turn made Liara's biotics flare very threateningly.

That's when Venatrix began to panic. She told him that she was not with the Broker! Now he just made it harder for her to plead her case.

"Wait! Wait, my name is Venatrix Hallows. I am a Federal agent of the United States government on Earth. I was in my house and the next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital room." She stated with urgency.

Liara's biotics simmered down just a fraction, Vena took this as a sign to continue.

"Look I know how this is going to sound, but you're going to have to believe me. I'm not from this world or at least this time period," After saying this, both Liara and Feron looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I'm tellin' you the truth. I was playing a game and the next thing I know Harbinger's voice is blasting through my speakers."

As soon as she said Harbinger, Liara's biotics completely went out. Her face now looked like one of confusion, shock, and uncertainty.

"How…how do you know of Harbinger!? Who are you?" Liara asked with caution.

Venatrix released a sigh. At least this was going somewhere, but not fast enough and she had the sneaking suspicion that Feron was going to hit her on the back of the head with a gun at any moment.

"You're not going to believe me, either of you, but I'm really not from this world at all. This- all of this," she stated while gesturing to the pair and around them, "Is just a video game, pure fiction designed to entertain people."

Now Feron had enough of this woman. To him Venatrix showed all the signs of craziness and that she needed serious mental help.

"Liara this woman is crazy. There's a reason as to why she is in the hospital; to be treated for _**mental instability**_!" Feron said with a sneer.

Vena replied in anger, "I am not crazy! How about this- you are Liara T'Soni, one of the former crew of _currently deceased_ Commander Lyanna Shepard. On Noveria, _your_ mother, Matriarch Benezia, acting on orders of _Saren Arterius_, who planned to use the Rachni to destroy his enemies. Using her biotics, your mother took the coordinates for the Mu Relay from the Rachni queen's mind, drawing on the Rachni's genetic memory. Commander Shepard, you, and Urdnot Wrex, put a stop to her plot, consequently killing your mother,"

Liara's eyes widend, how could she possibly know? Her gaze now shifting between their eyes; from Feron's angry gaze to Venatrix's pleading one. She honestly did not know what to do. This Venatrix knew of her, her mother, Noveria, and Harbinger. And that's what really makes her different, only a select few know of the exploits of the Normandy, and all of those where Commander Shepard's ground team and friends: Herself, Kaiden, Garrus, Tali, Wrex, Joker, and Dr. Chakwas. So how could she possibly know?

Now to go in for the kill, "Before she died Liara, she called you '_Little Wing_'."

That was it for Liara, nostrils flared in anger, biotics back into play, she slammed Venatrix into the wall. The biotic hold was very strong and the pressure began to reopen Vena's wounds.

Liara's teeth clenched in anger and frustration, her eyes became glassy from the tears she refused to shed at the thought of her mother, "How do you know this! How do you know all of this!? _Tell me damn you_!"

Through harsh breaths Venatrix managed to get the words out, "You…Asari…have that gift….to…to…look…through memories…r-right…'_Embrace Eternity_'."

Feron moved closer to Liara and put a hand on her shoulder, "She might know more than what she is letting on. It wouldn't hurt to see, if she's lying we kill her, if not well…"

Liara looked back to Vena, lowering her biotics she released her from its grasp. Vena fell to her knees and gasped in pain as her abdominal wounds slowly bleed through the bandages. On shaky legs she stood and looked Liara dead in the eye and said, "Please".

Contemplating for a moment, Liara shook her head and gave Feron one last look before she would immerse herself.

"**Embrace Eternity**."

* * *

O.k. sorry it's a little short, got stuck on some ideas lol. You know the drill R&R and give me your thoughts please and if you are interested in being my Beta (Which would be wonderfully appreciated btw) PM me or put it in a review Thanks. See yall next week!


	4. I Embraced Eternity And Did Not Like It!

Sorry if there are any errors, I'm crashing from Coldstone ice cream haha. For the review I got from KrystylSky- Thank You and i'll try to!

Anyway here's the next chapter enjoy!

Disclaimer: Mass Effect is not mine its Bioware

* * *

Chapter 4: I Embraced Eternity And Did Not Like It!

"You have no documentation so that will be the first thing we do," said Liara as the threesome rapidly drove away from the hospital.

Feron of course sitting in the passenger seat next to her, while Vena sat in the back groaning and nursing her new headache.

After the literally mind boggling event, instead of the feeling of euphoria or relaxation or just plain nothing. She garnered a massive headache. Because of said headache, Venatrix could barely walk, which made getting out a bit of a problem. A few times they were stopped by the nurses but managed to persuade them that their 'friend' was fine, that she was recovering from a hangover.

"Uggggh, that was 'Embracing Eternity'? More like Embracing Hell is what it is! Oww! Good God my heaaaad…" she said as she let her body fall with a thump against the leather seat.

Liara was too busy to reply, but Feron was another story. His snickers at her pain had turned into a full out chuckle.

"Ohhh shut up you giant man lizard, you'd feel the same way if you had someone poking around in your mind! Oh my head again!" she laid her body face down against the nice cool seats. It soothed the headache a bit, but it was still pulsing. She could feel the pain spreading out like a ripple effect from the center of her brain. Speak of her brain, are the any negative outcomes besides the headache she was having?

Lifting her head up she voiced her thoughts. "Hey Liara, can I get brain damage from this?"

Now Feron was full out laughing, he looked like he was about to cry from the force of his laughter. "Grrrrrr, you're lucky I can't get up to hit you, you ass."

Venatrix closed her eyes in annoyance. An ass he was, but he was a smart ass. Literally, the man was a walking, sarcastic, brooding ass, but he was a smart asshole. He did get them out of the hospital without a major scene.

* * *

Liara stumbled back from Venatrix in disbelief, Feron quickly moved to catch her as she slumped to the ground. "She knows Feron". Her voice barley a whisper.

"She knows what?" he questioned. Liara looked at him in a frenzy. "She _knows _Feron. **Everything**! Everything, she knows about me, you, about everyone we know!"

Feron helped her off the floor and they both looked to Vena's collapsed body. "She even knows about the Reapers. Feron there were many of them, thousands even. I saw a war, planets and civilizations being desolated. But some things were broken. I-I couldn't see all of it though. Like something in her mind was keeping me from going deeper to find out more… I don't know when the Reaper's will be here, but she might know." Liara said as she paced the room in distress.

Feron went for his gun and took the safety off. "Well we make her tell us and then be rid of her, she will be- she _is_ trouble."

Liara grabbed his wrist. "No! No… we can't Feron, certain things we can ask, but to go into detail may hold a heavy price. She was not lying Feron…she is not from our world." Feron looked to Liara in disbelief, but knew she was not joking, this woman, this Venatrix, was not from _this_ world.

"**This world**! Liara what? _This world_, where is she from then!?" He said in anger. This really was hard to believe, no one could know everything, and not even the Shadow Broker knows everything!

"She…I think she is from another dimension, where we are in a sense a story to them. But for us, our world, she would be from the past." She clarified.

"Ohhhhhh shiiiit….that fucking hurrrrt."

Their heads turned back to Venatrix who was slowly getting off the floor, one hand holding her head.

Venatrix blinked her blurry vision away and grimaced at the twosome in annoyance. "Do ya' believe me now or do we have to go through tha' horrible experience again?"

Liara moved to help her up. She moved her to the bed and sat her down. "We have to get out of here, before the Shadow Broker finds us." She said.

"An excellent point, well then let's get a move on, someone help me up." Venatrix said. They were finally getting somewhere both figuratively and literally.

"What no fight? Just like that?" Feron said cautiously.

"Yep, if you hadn't noticed rainbow scales, but I happen to know quite a lot and I know you and Liara wouldn't kill me because I'm very very valuable right now," she said.

"We can kill you afterwards" he retorted.

"You could but you won't. Why? That's because we are on the same side, and as I'm sure Liara told you I'm a _long_ way from home. Now I know things you don't know, but since someone decided to put me here in your world, I plan to help out as much as possible." She replied.

Feron looked less than impressed, she sighed. "Look, you can ask Liara, I want to help but I can't tell you everything. It's like in the vids; I spill the beans and the whole universe crumbles to dust and we do not need that do we? I'll tell you as much as I can and we work together to save the universe. So are we square?" she extended out her hand.

Liara dipped her head in agreement, and then she looked to Feron. After a moment he shook her hand grudgingly in agreement.

"Great! Oww, God my head feels like it's gonna split. I ain't ever 'embracing eternity' again. Okay I'm good, let's get the hell outta here."

Mindful of her own injuries Liara wrapped an arm around Vena's body and followed Feron to leave.

As they left the room, the hospital now seemed packed, nurses, patients, and doctors everywhere. They began their trek toward the exit and then-

"Excuse me is she alright?"

Bloody nurses

Feron being the great liar he was fabricated an elaborate story. "Yeah she's alright. Too much to drink last night at Purgatory. She got a promotion at C-Sec so her coworkers to her for drink. Then she got into a bar fight with an Asari. We are taking her home now." He finished as he tried to get them away from the nurse.

"Oh has the doctor discharged her?" she said. Damn nurses and protocol.

"Not exactly he wanted to keep her for observation, but I'm sure it's no problem right? She has kids waiting for her at home." He said seductively.

The nurse's cheeks became red and she began to stammer. "O-o-oh, u-u-umm well I suppose we could overlook this one, she does have children."

Feron smiled at her flashing his teeth. "Thanks gorgeous. I'll see you around."

The nurse stammered again and fumbled as she dropped her data pads from embarrassment.

The threesome rapidly walked or limped for some, to the exit. They were stopped briefly but managed to escape.

Almost there

Almost there

Almost there

Then from the back of the hall the familiar voice of Dr. Edin could be heard. "Where is my patient? Nurse, patient UH4 is missing, find her now!"

"Uh oh time to go guys"

That got the three moving to overdrive, Feron put Vena's arm around his neck as they ran/limped for the exit.

They managed to catch the elevator and ride down to the embassies. Then they hailed for a car and took off.

* * *

"No you can not get brain damage Venatrix. The headache will subside in a few hours."

Vena gave into the inner child and pouted, not that they could see it, her face was implanted into the car seat.

Liara drove them to her apartment in the wards, passing several buildings, and cars along the way. Then they began to land. The ward looked nice, clean no graffiti.

Feron helped her out of the car and they began to walk to the apartment building. They passed a beautiful garden, there were roses and lilies of all kinds, even spider lilies her favorite flower.

When they got inside her jaw dropped. The lobby was amazing, it practically oozed grandeur. Gold walls, a fountain in the middle with a crystal chandelier hanging from above.

"Well we know who's making money..." she said referring to Liara as they made their way to the elevator.

Once inside, Liara inserted a card key into a slit in the wall. Vena watched as the numbers climbed higher and higher until they reached the very top.

'The penthouse nice.'

The doors opened and revealed Liara's suite. It was a great size. Perfect view, great layout, and three levels. It was a bit messy, data pads lying around everywhere a dust had accumulated from lack of use or cleaning. They walked her to the couch and Feron gently placed her upon it.

As she laid on the couch, Liara was typing away, probably making up that new identification for her.

Then she felt a sudden drain run through her body. She felt like she did on her period- lethargic and tired. Letting out a loud yawn she rolled over to the side and began to close her eyes.

"Wake me when you need me..."

* * *

Alrighty that was chapter 4. Leave a comment, your thoughts, reviews, etc. If you want to beta let me know. Se ya later have a great week!


	5. Secret Agent Man, Well Woman

O.k. I know this chapter is way late. What had happened was (lol couldn't resist) I was stuck babysitting last week for over 12 hours each day. So safe to say I was exhausted. On top of that my cousin is getting married so I have to get ready for a trip in less than two weeks to Europe for it. Annnd I kinda got distracted with playing Saint's Row hehehe. So just to let you know there will possibly be no update after the 16th until July 7th. Let's face it no one goes to Europe for only two days, I'll be gone for I think nine days. But I do plan to write while I am there so you can expect maybe 2-3 chapters from me hopefully.

Anywho here the next chapter hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Mass Effect

* * *

Chapter 5: Secret Agent Man

Oh Vena was having a very pleasant dream. A _very_ pleasant dream. She was being catered to by some very good looking men. All well-muscled and Adonis like. One had her head in his lap and he feeding her juicy plump red grapes, another was giving her the most amazing foot massage to the point that she was purring like a house cat. Two more were fanning her with large luxurious fans, sending a nice breeze over her face.

"….trix…"

'Oh please don't wake me up now, please don't.'

"…trix…..enatrix….."

'Who the hell is the bastard trying to wake me up?'

"Venatrix…Venatrix…."

'No, no I ain't waking up. No way no how!'

The next feeling she felt was not one of pleasure, it was the feeling of pain.

**Bam**!

"Ow! What the hell?!"

Turning herself right side up, her head swerved from side to side looking for the person who dared to ruin that most wonderful dream.

Looking up she saw Feron standing over her with an annoyed look on his face.

Her eyebrows furrowed at him, "You ass, what the hell was that for? What, you can't wake someone up like a normal person?" she said in irritation.

Feron crossed his arms and leaned back, "Well if I wasn't calling your name for the past five minutes and if _you_ had gotten up, you would not be on the floor right now."

Vena glared at him as she grumbled and rubbed her sore back.

"Get up, Liara needs you to confirm your new identity." He stated as he moved to go up the stairs.

"Yeah, alright, thanks for waiting up Rainbow Scales, never mind my injuries or my now sore back because you threw me ON THE FLOOR!" she yelled back.

* * *

Begrudgingly she got off the floor and followed after him up the winding stairs. As she made her way, her stomach growled, protesting her the entire way.

"O.k. hold on a minute stomach, important stuff to do first, food later" she said comically to her growling intestines.

Her body, particularly the stomach seemed very much against the idea of food second, so it growled again louder.

"Seriously shut it, I'll feed you in a little." She retorted.

Her stomach growled again even louder. It was set on food now not later.

Coming to the top of the stairs she looked at her stomach and threateningly poked it, "Listen you, if you don't shut up I'll never feed you, capisce?"

Looking up again she found herself staring at Feron who in turn was looking at her like she lost her mind.

"What, never seen someone talk to their stomach before?" she said plainly as she walked past him to stand behind Liara who sat at her desk typing away.

Liara looked at her, "Good your awake, I've just finished your identification, here take a look."

Venatrix read the text, "O.k let's see…Venatrix Anat Hallows….wait how do you know my middle name?"

Liara pulled out a leather wallet, ear buds, and a cell phone, "When you fell asleep these fell out of your pocket."

Venatrix took them carefully, "I almost forgot I had them, I was so focused on getting out of that hospital I—thanks Liara, don't know what I would do without these." She said gratefully.

Liara gave her a small smile in return. Vena turned her head back to the screen to continue where she left off, " O.k., Venatrix Anat Hallows, Private Investigator, 27 years old, height is five feet and seven inches; don't forget the inch and a half please,"

Venatrix had—no _has_ height issues. When she was in junior high she was taller than most boys and wore size ten shoes. Every time she had a physical at school the nurses would cheat her out of her height. How did she know this? Because when she went to her doctor's office she'd get a whole different number. One minute she was five-seven and then she was five-five. So safe to safe height is a touchy subject.

"What exactly does your name mean, no offense but it doesn't sound like a human name, more like a cross between turian and asari..." Feron asked curiously

Vena laughed a little laugh, that question about her name never gets old.

Oh daddy dearest you picked out the most _perfect_ name

"My dad had a superiority complex, like gigantic, his name meant 'king' the rat bastard. My first name is Latin, a dead language, it means 'huntress', my middle name is after the violent Egyptian goddess of war, she was known throughout the Mediterranean, and my last name surprisingly does not mean 'to be empty', it's a version of old English for shout or to holler, like a war cry or something." She explained.

"Do you actually live up to your name or are they just words?" he asked

Vena smirked, "Believe me I do, but not for my dad, never for him."

Feron actually seemed to approve her words, what a great start for a beautiful friendship.

Note the sarcasm

Venatrix turned her eyes from him to look back to the screen.

"Weighs one hundred and thirty-five pounds, black hair, brown eyes, brown skin, from Earth, United States of America, New York, New York…..current address…Illium…wait are we going to Illium?"

Liara bobbed her head, "We will be within the next three weeks, and we cannot afford to stay too long on the Citadel, not with the Broker looking for us."

Liara finalized the information before placing it covertly into both Earth records and the Citadel's records.

"Before we leave for Illium however, I will need your help for a certain matter." She pulled a picture of a turian.

"This is one of the Shadow Broker's operative's and I know that he is looking for us, I need you to lure him out and interrogate him." She said calmly.

Vena looked between her and the picture a few times until she finally spoke, "You want me to lure out one of the Shadow Brokers agents and interrogate him?"

"Yes."

Venatrix leaned to the left popping out her hip, arms folded across her chest, "And just how the hell am I supposed to do that? What walk up to him and say 'Hi, Liara sent me to do her dirty work so please tell me everything you know about the Broker and his whereabouts?' Your buggin." She exaggerated.

"You are the only one who can. The Shadow Broker's agents know to look for Feron and I, but they do not know you or your abilities."

"Chu' mean _my_ _abilities_?"

"You forget, I saw a good portion of your memories, you are quiet skilled at the art of deception, your ability to appear to be a native to any location due to your skill of impersonations; especially your accents." Liara went on.

"Her accents?" Feron questioned.

"Oh yeah, I have about ten different accents. The one I'm using now is how I actually sound," she stated as if it wasn't anything of importance.

"And the others?"

"_How about my accent now darling_?"

Feron was taken back when he heard her voice so differently. She sounded like one of those rich women seen on the Presidium.

"That was the voice I had to use for about twelve years of my life. It's called a Transatlantic or Mid-Atlantian accent." She explained.

Liara and Feron looked at her like she had a second head.

What?

"It's basically a blend of American English and British English. You know posh like?"

O.k. that made more sense

"Now can we move on to find out more of our mysterious turian please?" she asked indignantly.

Well so much for calm and collected

"Well isn't someone grouchy after waking up." Feron teased. He received a harsh glare form Venatrix.

Not tearing her eyes from the screen, "Feron she's only hungry, she hasn't had anything to eat in over twenty-four hours." Liara said in Vena's defense.

"Back to the task at hand, our turian is Corick Medos, formally a recon scout with the turian military. He can be commonly found in Purgatory after ten o'clock. He also has an exclusive fetish for humans." Liara stated.

Recognition sparked in Vena's eyes, "I get it now, secret agent man or in this case woman. So I act like I'm interested in the guy, go out for a few drinks, corner him, and then get the info. Sounds simple, but nothing is ever easy is it?" she said with a sigh, sensing the catch coming on.

"Exactly. For now though, we can't immediately do anything, not with your injuries, otherwise we put your life in jeopardy. What we can do is take you to find suitable clothing or in this case clothing in general since you have none. We'll have to find some that accentuate your waist," Liara trailed off.

Accentuate her waist… she hated shopping, period.

"We can take you to a few stores on the Pres-"

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Disturbed by the obnoxious noise, all eyes turned to Venatrix's stomach.

"Uhhh could I please get something to eat?"

* * *

Once again sorry for the delay, hoped you enjoyed it. Comment, read, and review please!


End file.
